A Valentine's Date
by Rajin709
Summary: Fuu and Roxas go on a date.


**SO REMEMBER WHE I SAID I WOULD RELEASE A STORY ON VALENTINE'S DAY? YEAH WELL IM SORRY TO KEEP YOU WAITING, I STARTED OVER BECAUSE I WASN'T HAPPY WITH THE FIRST DRAFT. SO WITH THAT I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE ONE-SHOT WITH ONE OF MY FAVORITE COUPLES.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS.**

* * *

Valentines Day**  
**

Fuu had always looked forward to this day, even more so than her birthday, why, because he would dedicate this day to her. He did this every year, ever since they were little. Things were a little different know, they were dating now, and she couldn't be happier. This would be there first Valentines Day together and she was excited, though she wouldn't show it. He knew though. He could always tell what she was feeling, she could never figure out how, but she was grateful for it. It was one of the many things she liked about him

Currently she was waiting at their usual meeting place, The Sandlot. She didn't have to wait long though as she saw him round a corner into The Sandlot, immediately she felt her heart race like it did whenever she saw him. She loved everything about him. Those ocean blue eyes, his gravity-defying blond hair, and that smirk that was almost always on his face…and the bag that he had in his hand.

Roxas walked over to her and smiled fondly. "Happy Valentines Day, Fuu." He said as he passed her the bag. Fuu had to restrain herself from acting to excited as she pulled the object out of the bag. She knew what it was already but that didn't stop her from almost drooling when she looked at it. In her hand was a heart shaped box with some of the most delicious dark chocolate she had ever tasted. It was only sold on Valentines Day and Roxas always got her a box, despite them being a little on the expensive side.

She looked at Roxas and gave him a rare, small smile, then dug into the chocolate. As she ate one she closed her eyes in bliss, definitely the best. Then she remembered where she was and blushed slightly as she saw Roxas looking at her, amusement clear in his eyes.

"I'm glad you like it," he said, chuckling at the slight pout on her face. They stared at each other a while before he asked, "Well, shall we?"

Fuu nodded and grabbed his forearm a little shyly; though if you didn't know her like Roxas did you wouldn't think so. She was always shy about physical contact with Roxas, considering she had had a crush on him since they were children, though calling it a crush now would be an understatement.

Roxas smiled at her sign of affection, it didn't seem like much but it was a lot for Fuu. She'd get braver the longer they were together, usually by the end of their dates they were holding hands.

They began walking to one of their favorite places, The Candy Store. They walked up to the little shop and got two popsicles of their favorite flavor, Sea-Salt. The two ate their popsicles as they walked aimlessly around town. They didn't know where they were going (in a sense considering they knew the town like the back of their hand) but that's how they liked it. They would stop at places they found interesting or suddenly want to go somewhere. They always wound up at one place in particular. This time was no different.

The view from the top of the Clock Tower was always amazing, that's why it was a favorite of both of their groups of friends.

They both sat down to enjoy the view. They sat in a comfortable silence, basking in each other's presence. Finally getting up the courage Fuu moved her hand from Roxas' forearm to his hand and linked their fingers together. Roxas looked at her and smiled brightly, causing her to blush visibly this time, which caused Roxas' smile to grow wider. They stared at each other for a long while before they got caught in the atmosphere that the setting sun and their love was creating. Ever so slowly they began to lean into each other. As their faces drew closer, Fuu's heart started beating faster. This would be their first kiss, and what better day to have it on. Their lips were almost touching, they could feel each other's breath on their faces, and for fear that some force would cause their kiss to not happen. She closed the distance between them, slightly surprising Roxas but soon he closed his eyes and enjoyed the kiss.

Fuu was in total bliss, this felt better than she had imagined. His lips were surprisingly soft, much to her pleasure. After what seemed like eternity (which wasn't long enough in Fuu's opinion) they separated, both slightly panting. Roxas gave her a loving smile, which caused her noticeable blush to darken. She looked back at the sunset to hide her embarrassment. Still feeling brave she wrapped her other arm around his and leaned on his shoulder.

"Roxas." She spoke, for the first time today. Roxas looked at her. "Yea?"

She decided she needed to speak her feelings to Roxas before her courage left her. So with a deep breath she said the three words that she had always wanted to tell him.

"I love you."

Roxas smiled as wide as he could from the joy he was feeling, and answered her with barely contained happiness.

"I love you too."

* * *

**ALSO I WANT TO THANK YOU ALL AGAIN FOR READING, LIKING, FAVORITING AND FOLLOWING ME AND MY STORIES. THAT MEANS ORE THAN A FEW WORLDS TO ME. I DIDN'T KNOW MY LINK AND SARIA STORY WOULD BE SO POPULAR. SO THINK YOU AGAIN AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THiS STORY. **


End file.
